Kiara Sessyoin
|-|Kiara= |-|Heaven's Hole= |-|Beast III/R= Summary Kiara Sessyoin (殺生院キアラ, Sesshouin Kiara) is the Master of Caster in Fate/Extra CCC and the game's true antagonist. She is also known as the Devil’s Bodhisattva and the last prophet. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | 4-B Name: Kiara Sessyoin, Beast III/R Origin: Fate/Extra CCC Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Master, Existence approaching a True Demon, Beast-class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation on a planetary scale via her Noble Phantasm (Sublimes and melts the lives, desires, minds, and souls of others into a formless mass), Can BFR someone to the Horsehead Nebula, Summoning (Is accompanied by Caster and can summon numerous members of Solomon's Demon Gods in Fate/Grand Order), Power Nullification (Can seal and nullify oncoming attacks with various hand seals), Absorption (Can drain magical and physical energy from her foes to replenish her own), Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict paralysis and stunning effects), Danmaku, Can erode away at one's resistances to her advance and mind manipulation | Resistance to Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Death Manipulation. Time Paradox Immunity, Can nullify the special traits of saints and enlightened ones, Her womb is a literal hole in reality that erases anything caught within, Can summon an infinite number of Demon Pillars to assist her in combat as well as her own Sentinels, Bears authority and power over all those born from her womb (particularly heroes, gods, and humanity, making it far more difficult for them to resist her attacks), Gains damage bonuses against any intelligent being able to experience sexual pleasure Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Grows large enough to utilize the Earth as a sex toy as part of her Noble Phantasm) | Solar System level ([https://youtu.be/ec3R5qAwgC4?t=38 Is shown to dwarf planets and have them orbit around her in Fate/Grand Order], is described as a pocket universe in itself, is an existence on the same level as Saver) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can easily keep up with any of Hakuno's Servants, who crossed 1500 light years in a few minutes) Lifting Strength: Class Z due to her size Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Likely Solar System Class Durability: Large Planet level (Grows large enough to easily insert the Earth inside of herself) | Solar System level (In Fate/Grand Order she is depicted as being so large that planets, including gas giants like Jupiter and Saturn, orbit her. Is a Bodhisattva that controls entire Solar Systems) Stamina: Inhuman levels Range: Planetary with her Noble phantasm | Interplanetary with her Noble Phantasm Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Combat smart Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Angra Mainyu/CCC: All the World's Desire (アンリマユ/CC:この世全ての欲 , Anrimayu/CCC Kono Yo Subete no Yoka): is the anti-planetary Noble Phantasm of the demon-transformed Kiara Sessyoin. She was reborn into the earth mother, accepting all the desires of humanity, but also becoming a sacrifice to those desires. It is an Authority granting her to gain the greatest of sensations and grow by offering her body to and embracing all life left on Earth from humans to animals and plants. It is the "most heinous" of Noble Phantasms, utilizing the Earth for self-satisfaction. The ability turns her into the floodgates of all the desires of humanity, allowing her to usher the souls of people into her body by utilizing the Code Cast Banshokuyuutai. She creates a vortex of pleasure that melts sapient beings, subliming their lives in a brief instant. It is the birth of an ephemeral but eternal Land of Bliss. It works on any sapient being without exception, no matter how different the structure of intelligence, making it a Noble Phantasm that is not limited to only the Earth. It has a special effect that deals more damage in certain conditions, increasing if used on a member of the opposite sex from the user and dealing more damage the higher the intelligence of the target. * Heaven's Hole: Kiara's Noble Phantasm when manifested as a Servant, it has the name Sukhāvatī - Heaven's Hole (スカーヴァティー・ヘブンズホール, Sukāvatī - Hebunzuhōru) as a Beast Class Servant and Amitābha Amidala - Heaven's Hole: Pleasure Heaven - The Womb Realm Mandala ( 快楽天・胎蔵曼荼羅アミダアミデュラ・ヘブンズホール, Amidaamidura - Hebunzuhōru: Kairakuten - Taizōmandara) as an Alter Ego class Servant. Drawing in anything with super gravity comparable to a black hole's, it traps the targets in a realm of infinite demon pillars that sublimates the bodies, wills, and consciousness of those caught within. Now matter how much armor they have or how strong their body is, it is meaningless as they become as powerful as helpless newborns inside Kiara's womb as their very self is liberated. As a hole in reality itself, anything caught within Beast III/R is erased as they are overcome with sheer ecstasy. Class Skills * Authority of the Beast (獣の権能, Jū no Ken'nō): As the third Beast representing the Sin of Pleasure, Kiara possesses this Anti-Humanity skill, granting her authority over all humans and those born from them, including heroes, gods, and all life on Earth, magical or not. As a result, it is exceedingly difficult for them to resist her attacks. In addition, this skill is passed onto all of the monsters she gives birth to. * Independent Manifestation (単独顕現, Tandoku Kengen): The ability to manifest independently in the world without a Master. However, due to being incarnated in the form of a human raised to the level of a Beast, this skill's value is dubious. Regardless, it grants Kiara resistance to instant death effects, time manipulation, charm, and paradox-based attacks. * Logos Eater (ロゴスイーター, Rogosuītā): As the Seductive Bodhisattva and the Pleasure Heaven, Kiara gains bonus damage against anything with intelligence and thus the ability to feel pleasure. * Nega-Saver (ネガ・セイヴァー, Nega Seivu~ā): A skill of a Beast that had the potential to become a Saver-class Servant but choose to only care about their own pleasure. As a result, the special passive skills of anyone recognized as a saint or enlightened one are negated and resistance to her charming and mind manipulation plummets while her victims remain in her presence. In addition, the effectiveness of all skills that bolster her powers increase dramatically. Personal Skills * Karma Phage (カルマ・ファージ, Karuma Fāji): A skill that represents the five erogenous zones and feelings that Kiara cut away from herself to turn into her Sentinels after becoming SE.RA.PH. as Beast III/R. Named Body, Spice, Mouth, Sight, and Organ, all of them are able to utilize Kiara's Authority of the Beast. * Ten Thousand Colored Stagnation (万色悠滞, Banshoku Yuutai): A codecast that allows people to enter the hearts of others. It is a dangerous codecast, since the network became the basis of human society, this power to control others through it is essentially the power to rule the world. As Beast III/R, its effects are drastically enhanced to the point of being declared an EX-Rank skill. It rocks the sanity, reason, and logic of anyone who looks upon her or is seen by her. All of her victims' senses must roll a point check to see if they are able to resist being overtaken, and so much as thinking that she is beautiful or attractive for a fleeting moment is considered a "fail". Afterwards, the victim receives a bout of vertigo before losing all sense of self, balance, and reality, becoming nothing more than supplicants to the Bodhisattva's lust. Other Skills * Daizushi Chiya Kanpo: Kiara greats an energy orb that slowly rises into the air before raining down a stream of homing energy beams. * Diamond Realm: The Wisdom Fist Mudra: Kiara nullifies incoming attacks with various hand seals before directly attacking her foes' magical reserves. * Eitenryu: Kiara attacks her foe and paralyzes them. * Womb Realm: The Principle Fist Mudra: Kiara makes several hand seals that nullify the target's ability to use physical attacks while allowing Kiara to steal their life force every time she blocks an attack and stuns foes when she breaks their guard. * Thesis of the Still Heart (五停心観, Gojyou Shinkan, Five Thought-Stopping Meditations): is a codecast skill that allows her to access someone's Secret Garden. The five meditations are meditation on impurity, meditation on compassion, meditation on cause and effect, meditation on separation from the world, and mindful breathing meditation. It finds the openings to a person's heart, and exposing the backwaters that the person themselves is not even aware of. It’s a basic meditation method to renounce worldly desires. It's more like exposing the affected areas than seeing through it. The Thesis of the Still Heart is medical software. It finds the patient's injuries, and cleanses the stagnant areas. The shield is a wall of the heart that guards secrets. Therefore, if we uncover the secrets, there will no longer be any meaning in protecting them. Kiara compares the codecast to a vaccine, if the wall of the heart is an illness, the Thesis of the Still Heart is a vaccine to treat it. Although Julius believes it to be more like a virus. Kiara said that it is ineffective for AI such as Sakura because only human beings can read emotions and they can't understand emotions. Key: Fate/Extra CCC | Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users‏‎ Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Energy Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Void Users Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Servants Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4